


The kitsune and the neko

by amlago



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Morally Grey Harry Potter, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Slow To Update, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-06-25 08:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15637299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amlago/pseuds/amlago
Summary: After Sirius death Harry leaves England and somehow ends up at a pink school where he realizes that it's not only wizards that lack common sense.





	1. Chapter 1

After the destruction of the headmaster's office, Harry decided it was time that he took control over his own life. He didn't believe in the prophecy, and even if he did believe in it he'd already vanquished the so called dark Lord when he was a baby. There was no reason why he should have to do it again, especially for a community that seemed to be more than happy to discredit a minor and throw innocent people in jail without a trial. No, it was one for him to leave before they finally managed to kill him.

It was a quiet Harry Potter that sat at the end of term ceremony and then left on the train with his friends. For a while he wondered if he should tell them of his plan of leaving the wizard world behind, and more likely England since he didn't plan on staying with his so called relatives. But he decided against it, Hermione would just tell some authority figure and Ron would end up blabbing the next time he became angry over something.

It was when the Order threatened his uncle that Harry knew he made the right decision. He waited until they've arrived at the house he'd grown up in and then told his aunt and uncle that he would be leaving in a week or so.

"The only thing you need to do is either drive me to London or give me enough money for the bus and you'll never see me again. We just need to wait a couple of days, otherwise they'll know I'm gone and will likely try and force me back. Just ignore I'm here for a week and then I'll be out of your hair forever."

His uncle gave a grunt.

"Fine, as long as you don't come back. Pet, you can take him the next time you go shopping. You've talked about needing a new dress, and Dudley needs new shoes."

Petunia hesitated for a moment before nodding.

"Good. Now I'm going to go to my room so the guards can see me."

"Guards?" His aunt asks.

"Yes, every prison needs guards and we all know that this never been my home. It's why I didn't go directly to London. If they see me here for a couple of days they'll think everything's fine. But you should probably leave for a while after dropping me of."

"We'll visit Marge the day after you leave," Petunia doesn't look happy when Vernon says this, but doesn't protest.

The rest of the week was peaceful, in the way that they ignore each other completely. Harry goes down to the kitchen when the others already has eaten and spends the rest of his time in his room, trying to make some kind of plan.

It was easy to hide in the back of the car so he wouldn't be noticed. He'd already released Hedwig and told her to find him later when it was safe. His trunk was left in his room since he could by a new one and he didn't need most of the things in it. Instead he just had a backpack that used to belong to Dudley. A cap over his hair and scar, just to be on the safe side he'd also used some makeup on the scar. No one looked at him twice as he walked through Leaky Cauldron and then opened the way to Diagonal Alley. Harry wasted no time as he walked quickly to Gringotts and got in line to.

"I would like to see someone about my account."

"Key," the goblin said without looking at him.

"I've never had it, can something else be used?"

The goblin finally looked up and gave him a nasty smile.

"Blood always works."

Harry just holds out his hand and lets the goblin make a small cut on one of his fingers. The goblin looks surprised at the results and gives an order to one of the guards. The guard in turn indicates that Harry should follow. They walk through a long corridor until the guard stops and knocks at a door. He more or less shoves Harry inside before closing the door.

"Ah, Mr. Potter you're a day early for the reading."

"I'm sorry, what reading? And may I have your name?"

"The reading of Sirius Black will. Are you telling me that you've not been informed of this?" He makes a sharp gesture towards a chair. "Sit, I believe this will take some time. I am your accounts manager Mattock."

"Accounts? As in more than one?"

Mattock's looks thunderous.

"Are you telling me that your magic guardian hasn't told you anything?"

"I wasn't even aware that I had a magic guardian, let me guess it's Dumbledore with his many names?"

"That is correct. If you didn't know about the reading, why are you here?"

"I've decided to leave, and was hoping to get enough money from my valve to get away."

"I see," Mattock gives him a smile that's more teeth than anything else. "Would you like to claim your Lordships before you leave? It would make you an adult in the eyes of their paws and they wouldn't be able to force you back against your will."

At Harry's blank look he sighs.

"I believe that it would be best if you took an inheritance test and also let us do a medical exam."

"Sure, I have no problem with that," Harry agrees.

"Good," Mattock pulls out an empty parchment and puts it on the desk in front of him. "Just five drops on your blood on this and we'll see what titles you can claim."

"Five drops of blood on an empty parchment will tell you that?"

"It's a special parchment; it's been submerged in a special potion that reacts to blood."

"Oh, ok, then," Harry isn't used to people explaining things to him so he quickly takes the pin that the goblin holds out and pricks his finger.

When five drops has fallen the goblin snatches the parchment and mutters some kind of spell over it, before putting it down on the desk again.

Harry James Potter

James Charles Potter, father, deceased

Lily Potter nee Evan, mother, deceased

Sirius Orion Black, godfather, deceased

 

Titles

Lord Potter

Lord Black

Heir Slytherin

 

Valves

142

197

365

564

675

876

 

Animagus

Metamorphosis

 

Harry looked at the parchment in confusion.

"I can understand the first two titles, but how and why am I the heir of Slytherin?"

"It most likely happened when the Dark Lord Voldemort gave you that scar. When he marked you and in the process was defeated, magic made you his heir." He lets Harry think about that for a moment before continuing. "Now, if you'll follow me and I'll take you to one of our healers."

Harry quickly hurries after, as the goblin walks away without waiting for an answer. It doesn't take long before he's lying on a hard bed with another goblin chanting over him. She, at least he thinks it's female, has a crystal in her hand instead of a wand. But she has the same no nonsense attitude as Pomfrey, he wonders if all healers and doctors have the same attitude. And while he doesn't understand what she's saying, he can tell that she's not happy with what she's finding. It takes almost half an hour before she stops, and then she's waiving a parchment in Mattock's face while yelling something. She gets so loud that the guards outside opens the door to make sure that everything fine. Harry has no idea what's going on but tries to look as harmless as possible when the healer suddenly turns towards him.

"You, human, say sanctuary," he healer says with a heavily accented voice.

"Sanctuary?" She gives him a firm nod and slaps the parchment on Mattock's chest.

"Well, Lord Potter-Black, it seems like we have even more than we thought to talk about."

"Sorry?" He isn't certain why he's apologizing, but he's been taught that if something goes wrong it's more than likely his fault.

"It's not your fault. Now, I think it would be best if we went back to my office and I explained some things while we have some lunch, and in your case some potions."

"Oh, ok."

Back in the office someone had already put some soup and sandwiches on a tray. Mattock waits until Harry has finished one sandwich and was slowly eating some of the soup.

"Since it appears that you haven't been given any of the information you should have been given, I feel it best if I explain something first," he waits until Harry gives a nod. "All magic leave traces after it. Which in most cases is completely harmless and even helps magical children as they grow. Their cores learns to recognize family magic, stabilize it or even in some cases attunes and evolves giving the child new magical gifts. But it can also destabilize, corrupt or even splinter the core. From what our scan tells us, not only have you been neglected and abused since you were young. But also there has been no healing done from either the dark curse you were hit with as a baby not from the other dark curses and spells you've been subjected to."

He takes a breath and a small sip of water before continuing.

"Ordinary in cases when we have someone in our staff that's been hit with a dark curse we let them go through a purge, which removes the taint. But since you're so young that's impossible, your core hasn't had time yet to completely grow and stabilize. If we did a purge it could shatter and either kill you or turn you into a squib."

"So you can't do anything?"

"The goblins can't help you, but if you agree we can send you off to a temple for a cleansing. It's slower than a purge, but in this case that's a good thing since they also can correct all the other issues you have from your abuse."

"Well, since I came here so I could get enough money to leave England I have no problem with this. Can they keep me from being discovered by Voldemort or Dumbledore or whoever will be looking for me?"

"Absolutely. Since you claimed sanctuary it means that we can use all our skills to help you."

"Oh, thank you."

"Now, since we don't want the healer’s wraith on us, we will only a small fee for our help. And you will stay in a room here until you they've said it was ok for you to travel magical." When he sees Harry's confused look he explains. "All magical children, no matter what species, are seemed as something to cherish. That you've been so mistreated is a grave sin."

Before he can say anything else the door is opened and the healer arrives, carrying five potions. She says something to Mattock before shoving the files at Harry, gesturing that he should drink them. Which he does, grimacing slightly over the taste. Mattock's responds and the healer grumpily turn and leave.

"We'll go over your options more tomorrow; apparently the potions will make you tired in a while. But before I'll show you to your room I feel it would be best if you read Mr. Black's will, then you have time to figure out how you want to handle it tomorrow."

Harry accepts the will and quickly reads through it, even as he starts to feel tired. He's then escorted to a rather spartan room, even if it's larger than the one he's used to. Even the bed is bigger and softer than the one he left behind.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry had, after some thought, decided to stay hidden while the will was read to the others. So instead he was in another room but could still see and hear them from behind some kind of false wall. The healer was also in the room with him, threatening him with a calming draught. The wizard decided to ignore the healer, and the guards that he suspected was finding the whole thing amusing.

On the other side of the wall were a number of wizards and witches, and one goblin.

"We are gathered here for the last will and testament of Sirius Black. Are there any questions before we begin?"

"Yeah," Ron says and points rudely. "Why are the Death Eaters here?"

Narcissa Malfoy raises one eyebrow and gives the redhead a cool look, a hand on her sons arm stops him from retaliate.

"A better question, I think, is why not the young Potter is here," she says and looks directly at the headmaster. "After all, he was my cousin's godchild. I would assume that he is the next Lord Black since his grandmother was born a Black."

"Now, now, my dear. Harry is still in mourning, I'll make sure he knows what's in the will when the time is right."

"Yes, I'm sure you'll give him the news  when you think the time is right."

Much to Harry's sadness and anger the only persons who seems to think he has a right to know about his godfather's will is the two Malfoy's and the twins. Not even Lupin seems to care that Dumbledore is keeping his inheritance away from him. Harry can almost feel the last family bond he has left snapped; the werewolf is no longer part of his family. He's all alone. Harry is dimly aware of the healer saying something and then a potion is forced down his throat. Almost instantly he feels calmness spread through him and he can once again focus on the reading of the will.

"This is the last will and testimony of Sirius Orion Black. To my old friend Remus Lupin I leave 10.000 gallons and some stocks in Honeydukes so you can always have chocolate in your life. To the Weasley's I leave 10.000 gallons for the way they've taken care of my godson Harry. The two redheaded twins will also, in case I haven't already given it to you, receive my old school trunk which is filled with notes of all the pranks me and my friends pulled while in school, and some other stuff. To Dumbledore I give a bag of lemons tops, five pair of socks and a request to leave my godson the hell alone and to actually do something himself.

Now that that's over, let's continue to the family. Bellatrix will be cast out for not only breaking the family motto, but also for breaking her marriage contract since she hasn't produced an heir. Andromeda, on the other hand, will be welcomed back if she wants, and as long as she has explained it to the rest of her family. And last, but not least Narcissa. As long as you and your son can prove that you haven't accepted the dark mark you will receive a monthly stipend. Narcissa, I expect you to explain to your son how it works. I also give you a warning that according to your marriage contract you need to have at least on more child before Draco is of age, or at least be pregnant at the time. I know I don't need to explain to you what would happen if your husband doesn't manage to get you pregnant.

Now, everything else goes to my godson Harry. I hope he takes this opportunity to get away from all of this. Pup, I love you as you were my own son and I'm sorry to leave you so soon."

Harry can feel the tears running down his face, but ignores them. The artificially calm is still holding and the healer keeps doing, something, that hold the sorrow at bay. Inside the other room Remus is crying, to heartbroken to feel the wolf howling over the broken bond with the cub. The Weasley's are also crying even though the twins are smiling through their tears as they inspect the trunk. Dumbledore looks grim, the twinkling absent. Both Andromeda and Narcissa looks dignified, even though they appear surprised over the contents in the will. Draco is pale, but when Harry actually looks at him he thinks that the blond seems almost hopeful. Perhaps he didn't really look forward to get the mark; either that or he was hoping to get lots of money. In any case, Harry just doesn't care anymore. He will follow his godfather's suggestion and leave.

 

The goblins are really effective and it doesn't take long before Harry is someplace else. He has no idea where he is, other than not in England. The monks, and they're monks since he's in a monastery, at least speaks English. Well some of them do, since most of them are moving around silently he has no idea whether they speak it or not.

He doesn't really understand the whole explanation that they give him, just that they will put him in something close to a coma and that he will stay that way until the cleansing is complete. Oh, and that one of them apparently would use legilimens on him during the coma for therapy, he thought. If he'd been thinking clearly he would have asked more questions, but now he just agreed and lay down on the ground in a circle. He just didn't care at the moment and was almost glad to know that he wouldn't be conscious for a while.

It doesn't take long; at least he thinks so, before he suddenly is standing outside his cupboard with one on the monks.

"Hello Harry, you can call me Li. I'm here to help you."


	3. Chapter 3

Li looked at the young boy, who didn't look more than four or five. That he appeared so young in his own mind was worrying, but hopefully he would be able to help the teen overcome his past. A loud noise had him quickly turn around, coming face to face with a woman with a horse like face and a long neck. A neck long enough to curl around him so she could see the young boy.

"Hurry up boy and make breakfast!"

"Yes aunt Petunia!"

Harry quickly made his way into the kitchen, forgetting that this wasn't real. The stove was high enough that he needed a stepladder to reach it, but soon enough he was frying bacon and egg.

Li sighed but kept quiet; he needed to understand what he was seeing before he could change it. And while he knew that the people around Harry wasn't shown as they really looked as, he was still disturbed by the horse like aunt, the pig like cousin and the purple round uncle. For them to manifest like this meant that Harry on some level associated them to these things. He was also aware that no one called Harry by his name; it was either boy or freak. It was when the uncle lifted his hand, clearly to hit the young boy, that Li intervened and froze the action.

"Harry, is there any place you feel safe here?"

The young boy looked at him for a moment and then hesitantly took the offered hand, moving them over to the cupboard. Suddenly there was a sign on the door, proclaiming Harry's room. It took all of Li's experience to not show the boy his anger. Instead he followed the boy into the small room.

-

The next time Li entered Harry's mind he found the boy looking slightly older and sitting in an empty classroom, glumly looking at a paper.

"Hello Harry, what's that you got there?"

"A test, the teacher just returned it."

"You don't look so happy about that, didn't it go well?" Li gently took the paper and looked at it. "This is very good, why are you looking so glum?"

"I did better than Dudley; I'm not allowed to do that."

"Well, perhaps if you don't tell them they will not know that."

Harry shook his head.

"The teacher told the whole class that I've got the highest mark, Dudley will tell them as soon as he's home."

"How about you come with me and celebrate that you got the highest mark. Where would you like to go?"

"Can we go to the sea? I've never been there."

"Of course we can, we can do whatever you want."

-

No matter how long or short Li's sessions with Harry was, he always tried to have Harry experience something positive. Since it was very clear to him that the teenager hadn't had much of that in his life so far. They mostly worked on processing and catalogue all the bad and good memories Harry had. Setting up basic shields at the same time and discuss what Harry wanted to do with his life. Not what he thought that he should be doing, or what he knew people thought he should be doing, but what he actually wanted to do.

"You know I don't think anyone actually really asked what I want to do, everyone just assume that I should either end up playing quidditch or become an auror," an eleven looking Harry muses as he stand before an ornament mirror. "I don't think I actually believed that I would live long enough to get a job, I wonder what my desire is." He looks into the mirror but only sees his family waiving at him.

"Well, you have time now to think about it, and it's ok to take your time. There's no hurry."

-

The large dead snake looked even larger next to the small boy. But Harry wasn't looking at the snake, instead he was looking at the diary he held in his hand.

"You know, Voldemort was right when he said we were alike."

"How so?" Li asked as he turned from the snake toward the boy.

"We both are orphans, and grew up in places where the others hated us. Or perhaps feared us. And while Dumbledore acted like he cared for me, he still sent me back to the Dursley’s every summer. And never told me anything important, well that's not strictly true, he told me just enough to get me to do what he wanted. Or had someone else hint at things just to get me curious about the new mystery." He hands over the diary to the other man. "We even look alike, Voldemort and I."

-

"Do you think I could become an animagus?" A thirteen Harry asks as he watched a grim playing with a werewolf.

"Of course you can. We can start now if you want, or wait until you wake up. It probably easiest to wait, but if we start now you will at least have a foundation."

"I think I want to start now, if that's ok."

"Of course it's ok. Have you thought any more on what you would want to do when you wake up again?"

"I don't want to return to England or Hogwarts. I'm not even sure that I want to return to the wizard world or not. I want people to see me, not some fantasy figure that's either some kind of hero or the next dark lord."

"Very well, I'll make sure that you have another option available."

"Thank you."

-

The graveyard was dark and the only light came from the moon, until Li created a lantern so he could find Harry. The teen, and he was almost the same age as in the real world, was sitting beside the corpse of another teen.

"It's my fault that Cedric died, if I hadn't said that we should take the cup together he would never been killed by Wormtail."

"No, you're wrong. It was his choice to accept and it was Wormtail who cast the curse." Li waives his hand and the cemetery turns into a meadow, Cedric looks like he's sleeping. "Tell me about Cedric."

"He was a Hufflepuff, and a seeker. He was Hogwarts champion in the tournament, well Hogwarts real champion since I was somehow entered."

"Did you like him?"

"I guess? He was kind and everyone liked him, even the Slytherin seemed to like him."

"Did you talk to someone afterwards?"

"Talk to someone?" Harry snorts. "I was forced to spend the summer with my so called family, while receiving no letters from my friends. Dumbledore's orders. Apparently, he wanted me to get over seeing a classmate killed and having been forced to participate in a ritual to resurrect Voldemort on my own without any distractions."

Li takes a couple of steadying breathe. The damages done to this child is horrible, it's a miracle that he's still alive and mostly sane. They're still working on cleansing his body from all the dark magic he's been subjected to or come in contact with. The horcrux was just the oldest and darkest.

"Why don't you tell me about the tournament?"

-

The large toad dressed in pink is not something Li's seen before, and not something he wants to see again. It appears that she's holding some kind of lecture, not that he understands it since she's croaking, but the class seems to be listening. Harry, he sees, is sitting holding a dripping hand. The blood slowly forming a puddle on the floor.

"Harry!" He quickly makes his way over and gently grasps the injured hand, healing it with a thought. "Are you ok?"

When the wound starts forming again by itself he tugs the teen out of the room.

"C'mon, let's get out of here."

Not that it's any better outside the room. A long corridor filled with glowing orbs leads them to a room filled with whispers.

"Harry, focus on me," Li orders and tries to take them somewhere else. It takes more concentration than he's accustomed to, but he finally manages it.

The beach is more rocky than sandy, but it's outside and sunny which is a huge difference from the gloomy room. Harry's hand has finally stopped bleeding and the teen is looking around curiously.

"Sorry," Harry says apologizing.

"Don't worry; it's not your fault."

"You say that a lot."

"It's because it's true, and I'll continue saying it until you believe it." Li sits down and pat's the ground besides him in invitation. "So, we've found a school for you. It's in Japan so you don't have to worry about being recognized. While it's a school for the mundane there's a couple of what you call squibs, hedge wizards and witches there both students and teachers. So you don't have to worry about someone finding out about magic."

"What about language? I don't speak Japanese."

"Don't worry; while you won't be fluent in writing you will have no trouble in understanding it."

At Harry's bewildered look he elaborates.

"You'll have about a month and a half before school starts when you wake up, that's enough time to learn a new language. It will take about two weeks to magical learn Japanese; it will just take longer for you to become used to the different way of writing. But don't worry; the school has a lot of transfer students from different countries."

"What's it called?"

"Ouran High School."


	4. Chapter 4

When the monks decided it was time to wake Harry they were all tense, there was no way to know how he would react when he woke. His body was for the first time, since he was a baby, clean of dark magic. But it had left invincible scar tissue, there was no knowing whether Harry's magic core had been white before or not, but now it was grey. It was also quicker on reacting, since it didn't have to shield him from the horcrux any longer.

Harry woke with a gasp, quickly sitting up and trying to take in his surroundings. He claps his hands to his chest and suddenly there's a small fox there instead. No Li corrects himself, not a fox but a kitsune. A small black kitsune with green eyes and four tails, that's three tails more than it should have at this age. He isn't the only one dismayed by this proof of how terrible Harry's life must have been up till now. Two tails could have been acceptable, but only since they all know that he survived the killing curse as a baby.

The fox, or rather kit, is far too cute with its large ears and paws. He will not coo at it, or pick it up and cuddle; it's a predator and a survivor not to mention a teenage boy. Li kneels down so he doesn't loom over the small fox and extends a hand.

"Hello, do you recognize me? I'm sure your feeling confused right now, but I want you to focus on my voice," the fox gives him a disbelieving look and he smiles at it. "Yes, I'm sure everything is overwhelming right now, it would get better if you turned back into a human, do you think you can do that? Can you remember what it was like to have two hands with fingers and two feet’s with toes?"

He continues to talk with a calm voice, describing how to be human. It's better if the teen manages to turn back by himself, it will make it easier for him to get used by his other form. It takes a while, long enough that he's beginning to worry, but then there's a teenager sitting before him again instead of a kitsune.

"That's very good Harry."

"What was I?"

"A kitsune, a back one with green eyes," he doesn't mention the tails yet.

"Kitsune? A fox? I had hoped to be something that flew."

"A fox spirit," Li corrects. "And they are sometimes able to fly using foxfire, I'm sure you'll be able to learn it in time."

"Yeah, perhaps." He doesn't sound convinced but Li doesn't blame him.

"Come, let us discuss your options on what you'll do after you leave here," Li gently leads him inside.

There was much to discuss and tell the teen, not to mention the horcrux that had been in his scar and the significance of his animal. They also needed to make sure that all that black magic hadn't contaminated his mind completely; hopefully the kitsune side of him would be able to help heal the wounds.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry was standing before his new school and the only thing he could think was pink. The whole school was pink, and somehow he couldn't get past that fact. He almost wished that he still had his glasses, just so he could remove them and be unable to see all that pink. Harry knows he should be going inside so he can take the test to see which class he will be in, but pink. Finally he shakes his head to clear it and ignoring the pink building goes inside. Luckily the inside is more normal, if you can call posh interior with chandeliers normal, at least it's not pink.

He nervously plays with his bead bracelet, the different colors and meanings sooths him; even the black one is soothing in its familiarity. The horcrux is too small to influence him in any way, especially now when it's in a bead instead of his scar, but he can still sense it.

"A Kuro-kun, exactly on time."

"Yes, and you are Principal Yuzuru Souh, right?"

"Mhm, yes that is correct. But you should say Souh Yuzuru; we say the family name first. You can call me either Souh-sensei or Souh-san. You're Kuro Youko, or Kuro-kun."

"Right," Harry agrees, or Youko as he should think of himself now.

"I do hope you're aware that Youko is more of a female name."

"Ah, yes sir, I'm aware."

"Sensei," Souh corrects him with a kind smile.

"Right, Sensei.

The tests take a couple of hours since they go over all his schooling, both muggle and magical. But in the end the only problem is his Japanese which isn't a big problem since he's still learning it and the teachers will all accept homework in English if he can't do it otherwise.

"Now Kuro-kun, let me introduce you to Nekozawa-kun, he's your sempai and in charge of the black magic club."

"Black magic club?"

A creepy laugh stops him from asking anything else as does the hand puppet thrust in face. The dark haired teen clad in black robe on the other side of the puppet gave him a smile.

"We welcome you to the black magic club; every member gets their own Beelzenef. I'm Nekozawa Umehito, you may call me Nekozawa-sempai, come I'll show you our clubroom."

"What exactly does the black magic club do, Neko-chan?"

"Well," he ignores the chan part since he has a suspicion on who this really is and doesn't want to get on the bad side of such a powerful wizard. "We're mostly squibs or lower hedge wizards as you would call them, so mostly fortune telling, some potions, jinxes and research."

"I'm awful at divination and don't believe in prophecies. But I suppose I can help with potions and stuff, as long there's no love potions. I know of a couple of prank potions that I should be able to brew."

"Nuhuhuhuhu, I believe that we will get along splendidly. You'll fit right in."

Harry gives him a dubious look but doesn't comment as they walk through the school building.

"Please don't hesitate to ask me any questions that you might have," Umehito says as he points out another library.

"Why is the school pink?" Harry immediately asks and he's certain that he sees a smile under the hood.

"The principal’s grandmother was the founder of this school and pink was her favorite color."

"Huh, ok. Is the black magic club the only club for those with magic?"

"Yes, well there's the occult club but they're more interested in finding monsters and aliens. I'm not actually sure that's there anyone with magic in it or not." He glances over to the other teen. "Think of them as the Lockhart's of this school." He snickers when he sees the other grimace.

"I think I'll avoid that club then."

"I'm sure you know more about monsters than they'll ever know, I mean you've gone up against a dragon, right Potter-kun?"

Umehito suddenly realizes that he made a mistake when the air suddenly deals heavy, pressing him down. No, he corrects himself, not the air, magic. Magic is pressing him down, making his knees go weak and the air feeling like syrup. He can feel himself trembling, and can't stop the goosebumps forming on his arms. He can't even say if the magic feels good or bad pressing against his own, much weaker magic. With a gasp he falls on his knees, swaying towards the other. He looks up when cool fingers grasps his chin and meets green eyes that he's afraid he will drown in.

"My name is Kuro Youko."

"Kuro-dono, my mistake, it won't happen again."

"Dono?"

"It means lord."

"Mhmm," Youko tilts his head. "I think I like that Neko-chan."

Umehito can suddenly breathe again as the magic draws back, but he can feel the way his own magic desperately tries to grasps it and makes a decision.

"I'm yours in any way you'll have me Kuro-dono," he swears and feels the others magic latching on binding him. "So mote it be."

"So mote it be," Kuro answers almost against his will. "Well, I suppose you can call me Youko now, Neko-chan."

"Youko-dono," he accepts the hand up from the shorter teen. "You may call me Umehito if you want."

"I like cats so I'll continue calling you Neko-chan for now. Now, why don't you continue with the tour?"

"Of course, Youko-dono."

It doesn't take that much longer before they arrives at the clubroom and Harry can't help smiling over how proud the older teen is of it. It's actually not a bad room for performing basic magic in, and the potion ingredients seem to be of top quality. There's even a ward on the wall that stops the magic from being detected outside the room.

"Youko-dono, if I may ask, why have you chosen these names for yourself?"

"Well, my last or rather my family name is from my godfather, since he made me his heir before he died." Umehito silently files away that the other has at least two lordships. "And Youko comes from my animagi form."

Suddenly there's a small kitsune before Umehito, a kitsune with more tails than he should have at his age.

"Nuhuhuhuhu, I suddenly feel like contacting my relatives and have them wreaking havoc in your old country. If you someday decides to take vengeance on those that failed or harmed you the Nekozawa will stand beside you. Now, let me take you out for some udon."


	6. Chapter 6

Meanwhile back in Britain there's chaos. Two weeks after the will was read Kreature closed down Grimmaulds place since the new lord Black hadn't been by to tell him to keep it open for the guests, or as he saw it the intruders. It didn't take many minutes for him to toss everyone in the house out on the streets with all their belongings. He also made certain to throw anything fragile hard enough to break. Then, when everyone was out he closed the house and locked it tight, making it so that only lord Black could open the door.

Those, not of the Black blood, trying to open the door would receive a stinging jinx the first time they tried, if they tried again the door handle would burn their hand. The only one that was safe from this in the order was Tonks who just got stronger and stronger stinging jinxes.

It didn't take long for them to realize that they needed Harry to enter again, but when they went to get him he was long gone. Not that they knew that first since they Dursley had gone on vacation and the order thought that they've taken him with them. It took another week until they managed to locate the Dursley and found out that Harry wasn't with them, that they had no idea where he was and didn't care as long as he stayed away. Snape, who was one of those that had gone after the Dursley's, wondered if he could get away with cursing Petunia. He also had a feeling that he had seriously misjudged Potter's childhood. It didn't help that Dumbledore just dismissed his questions about Potter's home environment. Or that he was summoned by the dark lord while he was still reeling from it all, which led the dark lord to find out his suspicions and that the brat was currently missing.

Dumbledore had the bright idea to question Harry's friends if they knew where the teen could be, but was not met with any success. The twins laughed at him and told him that even if they knew they would never tell him, Ron and Hermione on the other hand told him that they had had no contact with Harry since he told them not to. He didn't manage to ask either Neville or Luna since one was gone on a trip looking for strange creature while the other had a formidable guardian who refused him entry. Remus had a breakdown when he asked because he finally became aware of the now broken pack bond, and had to be given dreamless sleep.

Dumbledore tried scrying for Harry, but it seemed like he was blocked by some strong wards. It took a month for the headmaster to try asking the goblins. He quickly realized that the goblins knew either where the teen was or how to find him, and also that they would be of no help to him, refusing to tell him anything. He finally gave up when they threatened to ban him from the bank.

The media had a field day when they caught on to the fact that the so called chosen one was missing and wrote up article after article where they either put him on a pedestal or tore him to pieces. He was the chosen one who had abandoned them to the death eaters. The ministry also tried to find him, but had no more success than Dumbledore.

A pair of redheaded twins sat in their apartment over a joke shop and couldn't believe how dumb the rest of the Wizards in Britain were. While they didn't know where their silent partner was, they knew how to send him a letter. But just to be on the safe side they waited until school had started up again before going over to Gringotts and asked them to take a letter to the one person who had believed enough in them to help them with their dream. Hopefully it wouldn't be that long before they knew how their adopted brother was.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry, no he was Youko now, had bought an apartment. The goblins had tried to get him to buy a mansion, but he told them that he didn't need that much space since he was alone. They had finally compromised with him buying a penthouse in a nice neighborhood. They also made sure that there was a zashiki-warashi there to help him look after his new home. While Youko wasn't completely sure what he thought about the house spirit it was at least much more polite and calmer than the house elves that he'd met. It was also more than happy with the small room it had been given, and kept to itself most of the time. Youko wasn't sure whether it was male or female, since the red bob cut and white clothes wasn't any help. It also refused to tell him its name so he finally just settled with calling it Zashi, which it had no trouble responding to. Youko managed, after a while, to convince the spirit to let him clean his own bedroom and manage the small garden he made on the balcony, or rather the terrace. He also tried cooking for both of them once a week, but that didn't always work so he settled to at least helping with the cooking once a week.

There was a small corner store in his neighborhood, but if he walked for about fifteen minutes there was a big store. Youko liked exploring the larger store, since it had so many strange and new things he never seen before, or in some cases new strange names on common things. About two weeks before he would start his new school he stood in the store and tried to figure out what the product before him was. He was so engrossed that he didn't notice the girl before she bumped into him.

"Oh, I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was walking," she apologized with a slight bow.

"It's not trouble," Youko quickly says, remembering to his back. "You don't happen to know what this is?"

"Nankotsu is chicken cartilage."

"You can actually eat that?"

"Yes, it needs to be cooked properly, but it's quite tasty. I'm Fujioka Haruhi by the way."

"Yo, no I mean Kuro Youko. It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you to," she hesitates for a moment. "Do you have any other questions I can help you with?"

"Why is that watermelon square?"

Youko ends up at Haruhi's apartment having a cooking lesson. He rather liked this girl he just met, she reminded him of Hermione, if much quieter and not so prone on forcing her opinion on others. She was very frank and said what she thought without any hesitation and had bluntly told Youko that he was too thin and needed to eat more if he wanted to grow, before inviting him home. Youko had grumbling said that they were the same height, which had somehow led to him sitting in her kitchen chopping vegetables.

He wasn't so certain what to think of her parent, since he arrived and loudly and emotionally started to question who this strange boy was and what he was doing in their kitchen. It didn't help when Haruhi bluntly told him that he was a hindrance and leave the kitchen. Her father did so, all the while sobbing loudly, only to return looking like a female instead. He/she quiets down slightly when noticing the way Youko tenses when he/she gestures to close to him.

"Oh, don't you two look absolutely adorable!" She manages to snatch Youko in a hug, but Haruhi deflects and holds a radish as a shield.

Haruhi sighs and drags Youko free from her father.

"Sit down, dinner is ready in ten minutes," she tells him and hands him some plates while making shooing motions.

The dinner is strangely comfortable for Youko especially since he doesn't really know the other two. But while the air isn't filled with chatter, they all talk so there's no uncomfortable silence. And the food is good, even if the spices still feels strange on his tongue. And best of all, he finally gets some answers on all the strange things he's seen in the store.

Afterwards, Haruhi's father, or is it mother at the moment, refuses to take no for an answer and walks him home.

"Will you be ok, or should I come up and explain to your parents why you're late?"

Youko gives her, since she apparently wants to be thought of as a woman when she's in a dress, a suspicious look.

"It's fine."

"No, no I should follow you up. Have a little talk with your parents."

"I live alone," he hesitates but finally continues. "My parents are dead, have been for a long time, when my godfather died last year he made it possible for me to leave my relatives. So, it's fine, I'm fine."

He knows it's not a good explanation, but Haruhi's father nods.

"Ok, but you'll always be welcome in our home."

"Thank you."

"But if you live alone, what about school?"

"It's pink," Youko blushes when he realizes what he said.

"Oh, you'll be classmate with Haruhi then, I hope you end up in the same class."

"Yeah, that would be nice," Youko agrees before quickly saying goodbye and leaving.

Youko and Haruhi manage to meet two more times before school starts up, both times at Haruhi's apartment since Youko is wary of inviting someone into his home. The day the school starts Youko is picked up in one of Nekozawa's cars, since the Black magic club has a meeting before class starts. It's also the first time he's meeting the others in the club, so Youko brings some of the rather risky candy he has from the twin’s store. It is after all the polite thing to do.

Youko pouts at the slightly older teen when he takes the candies away. Nekozawa twitches slightly before he mutters that he will allow them after class.

"Good kitten," Youko pats the other on the cheek.

"Japanese please," the older teen reminds him.

"Sorry Neko-chan."

They both ignore the muffled giggling from the others.

"Does anyone have any questions for our new member?"

"Are you dating?" One girl asks while blushing prettily.

"Yes," Youko says the same time as Nekozawa says no.

"Not yet," Nekozawa amends when Youko gives him a narrow look.

"True, we haven't been on any dates yet," the younger boy reluctantly agrees. "You should take me out next weekend."

"Nuhuhuhuhu, that's not how it works, my dear kitsune-dono. But don't worry I will ask you for a date later. But not right this moment since we need to get to class if we don't want to be late."

The rest of the members hurry out of the room but Youko lingers for a moment.

"If you really want me to I will let you get away, but you need to tell me now in that case."

"Dono, I'm yours in every way you want me to be. I have no objections; I just want to feel the thrill of the chase. Everyone in my family who's an animagus is some kind of feline, so we're both playful predators in a way."

"Ah, in that case I'll let you chase me and I'll play with you in return."

"That sounds perfect."


	8. Chapter 8

While Youko wasn't the last person to arrive in the classroom, it was close. At first he doesn't see Haruhi, but then he spots her sitting in the front between a pair of redheaded twins, which was one of the reasons he hadn't seen her since he tried to ignore the somewhat painful reminder of his old life. The second reason is that Haruhi for some reason has cut her hair short, is wearing glasses and male clothes. The teen wonders if she's making some kind of statement with her outfit or if she just dislikes the puffy dresses that the female half of the students must wear. He'll just have to ask her later, and if she's making a statement, or protesting, perhaps he can help her. And while he would never agree to wear that kind of dress, and the thought of makeup makes him uncomfortable, he could probably be ok with nail polish.

Youko sits down in the back next to the window and ponders of he really would be fine with wearing nail polish. Yes, he would be, as long it was an interesting color, mostly because it would gather some interesting reactions from all the sheltered and privileged students. Oh, and he would be able to let his hair grow out for the first time in his life, it would make him look even less like his father. He really liked the fact that the monks had been able to heal his eyes and fixing his eyesight.

As the teacher started his lecture and began droning on about some kind of ancient war, Youko was contemplating piercings and what he thought about them. This explained the first thing he said to Haruhi when the break started.

"Do you think I should pierce my eyebrow?"

"No," was the blunt response as she didn't even blink at the question. "Not unless you've read up on all the dangers."

Youko pouts at her.

"Why have you cut your hair, are you making some kind of statement?"

With a sigh Haruhi tells a tale involving bubblegum, a clumsy misstep and her thought on buying expensive clothes just to wear them at school.

"Oh, and I was planning on buying nail polish to support you."

"You can still buy nail polish," she tells him indifferent over the fact it was not social accepted. "Just remember to also buy some kind of remover so you can practice. What color were you thinking on buying?"

"Sparkly green," he promptly responds.

"Well, I need to go shopping after school, so we can go together if you want," she says with an amused smile.

"That would be great, but I have club after school."

"I was planning on doing some studying, so you can find me when you're done and we can go then."

"That sounds great, it's a date!"

Youko hoped that his kitten would ask him out for a date after school just so he could say that he already had one, but suspected that the older teen would wait at least a week until asking. It would probably be easier for him if he found the girl next to him, or any girl for that matter, attractive. And while he had been mooning after Cho Chang while at Hogwarts, he wasn't sure it's been because it was expected of him and he knew she would never be interested in him since she was dating another, or if it had been that he was somehow jealous that she was dating Cedric and he wasn't. He couldn't remember what he felt for either of them that year, he just knew that there had been feeling involved.

They don't have time to talk longer since the next lesson is about to start. Youko likes the fact that the teachers only ask the students who raised their hands for answers, but is still slightly to leery to try it himself. Perhaps later when he knows how they respond on a wrong answer. The rest of the day is similar, and since he brought his own lunch he doesn't feel like trying the cafeteria and instead eats it in the classroom. Haruhi has also brought her own lunch and they end up sharing and testing each other’s food.

Somehow, at the end of the day, the only classmate he'd spoken with was Haruhi. A couple of the girls have been looking at him and giggling, but they've mostly been checking out the twins that for some reason are pretending to flirt with each other. It doesn't help that most of the class already seems to know each other, and that he has no interest in hearing the latest gossip. He's fully aware of how wrong rumors can be, used to them being about himself. It also had been a while since he's been around this many people for so long, so it's a relief when the last bell rings.

Youko, after making sure where to find Haruhi later, quickly makes his way to the clubroom.

"So, guess who has a date after school," he says smugly to Nekozawa.

"Nuhuhuhuhu," the older teen captures the younger in his arms and gives him a slightly dark smile. "Do tell."

"Haru-chan and I are going shopping; she's going to help me with something."

Umehito relaxes; he knows the two aren't interested in each other that way. But he doesn't release the other from his arms, liking the feeling too much. At least not until the Youko starts getting uncomfortable, since he's not used to that much contact.

"I would love to ruin the life of your relatives," he murmurs in Youko's ear before letting him go.

Youko bats his eyes dramatically in response.

"You say the sweetest things."

"Please keep your flirting outside of the club," Reiko says before dragging Youko over so he can help her with her potion.

Youko ends up helping her the rest of the time they have before he needs to leave. He doesn't want to leave Haruhi waiting for too long. But apparently he didn't have to worry, since he somehow has joined the Host club. When she tells him he just gives her a blank look before starting to snigger.

"Why? How? You were going to study!"

"I was looking for a quiet place to study."

"The library?"

"It seems that they don't think that the library is a quiet place."

"And you thought that a host club would be quiet?"

"They're in a music room; I thought that since school was over for the day that it would be empty. Not full of people."

"Ah, ok. But why did you join?"

She sighs in frustration.

"They surprised me and I broke a vase, so now I have to work there to pay it back."

"Do you want me to pay them back?"

"No, it's my responsibility. But thank you for offering," she gives him a smile. "Dad wanted me to join one of the clubs anyway."

"Well, let me know if you change your mind." He holds up a bottle of nail polish. "What do you think of this one?"

"I think the one over there is closer to your eye color."

Youko looks over but is distracted by one that sparkled.

"Oh, shiny!"

She sighs which earns her a pout.

"You can use that one over the other."

"Really?" He quickly grabs both of them and the remover when Haruhi holds it out.

Since she has noticed that he didn't seem comfortable with the thought of inviting her to his place yet, or probably inviting anyone, they went over to her apartment so she could show him how to apply the nail polish. While she herself didn't use makeup, she knew how apply it. And it would be interesting to see how all the rich kids would react to someone who happily broke the norm just because he felt like it.


	9. Chapter 9

Youko was proud of his sparkly nails couldn't wait to show them to Nekozawa. It was something that made him different from all the others wearing the same clothes as him, at least at Hogwarts there had been some differences between the different houses, but here everyone was the same. Well, perhaps not everyone since Nekozawa wore that robe.

"Neko-chan! Praise my nails!" He ignores the shocked gasps and looks he receives from those around him and focuses on the older teen.

"Nuhuhuhuhu, very sparkly. It suits you."

Youko gives him a blinding smile before hurrying away to class. One of his classmates opens his mouth to say something, but quickly closes it again when Umehito gives him a look.

"Unless you want to be cursed I want you to think before you speak."

"They were very green," one girl says and the others quickly nod.

"Yes, very green and sparkly. The color matches his eyes," another says.

"Very dreamy," the third one says and giggles while the guys give her a confused look.

"Yes, he is isn't he," Umehito agrees.

Youko ignores the giggling he can hear behind him and is instead trying to find Haruhi so he can show her his nails. Somehow the stares he gets are different than those he's used to, for one it's actually for something he's done and not a rumor, it's also because he just doesn't care what these students think about him. He doesn't have to live up to some impossible ideal or shoved into some mold that wasn't him but that everyone thought he was.

Youko completely ignores the redheaded twins, that are so alike his own but still so different. He doesn't like the way they're behaving around Haruhi, but as long as she doesn't mind he'll let it be. It helps that she's also ignoring them and is more than happy to admire his nails.

"It looks very nice," she tells him in that serious way she has. "You must have a steady hand."

"I feel like I should flutter my eyelashes at you or something," he happy both the way she smiles at him and the way the twins sulks in the background.

Youko makes the effort to actually speak with some of his classmates, since he knows it harder to believe in gossips about someone you've spoken to and know than a complete stranger. While he wasn't interested in making friends with them they could at least become acquaintance. It was just that most of them reminded him of Lavender Brown at her most giggly.

A couple of days later Haruhi tells him that she's been upgraded from gofer to host in the club. Youko is not impressed and makes plans to visit the club to make sure that they're not forcing her to do something she doesn't want. It’s one thing that she decided to use the male uniform, but it's quite another to force her to pretend to be male and flirt with girls.

Luckily it doesn't take long before he has the opportunity. Haruhi forgot her notebook with him when they studied before the club, so it's just a matter of gathering his things before sauntering over to the so called music room.

"Haru-chan, you forgot this," he says while ignoring the other males in the room. Youko makes his way over to the table she's sitting at with three other females. "I thought it would be best to return in as soon as possible, in case you needed it for homework."

"Oh, thank you Youko-kun. Would you like to sit down?"

"Oh, I couldn't possibly," he tries to flutter his eyelashes which seems to work on the other three as they titters while Haruhi just looks amused.

"It's no bother," one of the three days and Youko tries to remember if she's in their class or not, the other two quickly agrees.

"Well, I've never turned down a nice cup of tea," he smiles at them, and one of them fans herself.

Youko wants to roll his eyes, but refrains and instead sits down in the sofa next to Haruhi.

"Haru-chan I was hoping that you could look over my homework and see if my Japanese is correct or not."

"I'll be glad to," but she gives her customers a hesitant look.

"I'm sure they wouldn't mind talking to me for a few minutes instead. Perhaps you can tell me about your hobbies or your dreams for the future." Perhaps they could show him that they weren't as airheaded as he thought they were.

As the three girls happily told Youko about their hobbies and future plans the rest of the host club were in a panic. Or rather Tamaki Souh was in a panic and was doing his best to drag the others down with him.

"Who is that talking to my daughter!?" He demanded of the others.

"He's in our class and seems to be friends with Haruhi," one of the twins says.

"They're always spending time together," says the other.

"Kyoya!" Tamaki wails and throws himself at the bespectacled teen.

"Kuro Youko, original from England." His eyeglasses glint. "And that's all the information I have been able to find about his background, he lives near Haruhi so they probably knows each other’s from there. He also appears to live alone, without any guardians."

Tamaki's eyes widen and he gasps dramatically.

"The poor, poor boy, living all alone in an unfamiliar country. We should invite him to join the host club! Just look at him, he's a type we don't have, small, slender, fragile looking."

Youko felt rather good, he'd had some fine tea and cake and Haruhi had pointed out his grammatical errors, so he knew what to fix. And while the other three females had been airheads they had at least told him about some good dating spots. So he was not amused when, as soon as he stood up to go to his own club, he was grabbed by some kind of hysterical moron.

Youko almost believed that he was having flashbacks to his second year and was seriously contemplating hexing the blonde idiot. Luckily he managed to extract himself before he had to resort to that. He probably should have listened to what the moron was saying, since he clearly just asked him a question.

"Absolutely not," Youko said, not caring what he was answering, just that he would never agree with the Lockhart wannabe.

"But you would be such a good additive to the host club!"

"First of all I'm already in a different club. Second why would I want to join your harem? If I wanted one I would build my own. I already have a boyfriend, and we haven't had the chance to talk about what kind of relationship we're comfortable of having, but you are not my type." He ignored the spluttering from the blonde and looked around to take in the others in the room. "The only two persons I here that even close to my preference is, of course, Haru-chan and whatever his name is. The one with glasses lurking over there."

Before he had the opportunity to destroy more of Tamaki's worldview the door to the room opened.

"Nuhuhuhuhu, Youko-dono it's time for club activities."

"Neko-chan!" Youko chirps happily, while ignoring the way Tamaki shrieks when he spots the dark robed teen. He skips over and gives the other a smile. "Have you come to save my virtue from the hosts?"

"I'm sure I would be saving the virtue of whoever you decided to go after, my dear kitsune-dono."

Youko pouts, but doesn't disagree, everyone here are so naïve in a way.

"I would never go after someone without inviting you to join us."

The older teen just makes a humming noise.

"Why don't you retrieve your schoolbag before you completely blow their small-minded worldviews to pieces?"

"That would not be the thing I would blow," Youko says loud enough so the bespectacled teen hears him and promptly blushes. But he quickly makes his way over to Haruhi and grabs his bag from her, giving her a peck on the cheek. "Bye, I'll come over tomorrow."

The last thing the host club and their guests hear are Youko's voice.

"Lead the way senpai; I enjoy watching you walk before me."

They can hear that there's a response, but not what is said.

Tamaki turns towards Haruhi.

"Father does not approve! My sweet daughter should not be in the presence of such a scoundrel!"

"My father adores Youko-kun," Haruhi tells him. "And since I've been friends with him before I met any of you I would of course choose him if you tried to make me choose between you and him."

She's not happy with Tamaki trying to tell her who she can and can't be friends with. Haruhi proceeds to ignore the males the rest of the club time and only talking to the guests. Perhaps she should think of changing to the dark magic club instead, she knows that Youko would pay her debt if she asked him to.


End file.
